


Being Ray

by happy29



Series: Undercover Ray [2]
Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two weeks into his new undercover job, and still no Mounty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Ray

Going undercover as Ray Vecchio should have come with a Xanax prescription. _Jesus._ For starters, the suits, AKA the _Feds_ , asked… no _told_ me to move into the guy’s house. After having one dinner with the family, I decided no way in hell was that _ever_ going to happen. I like my sanity, thank you very much. The idea of sleeping two doors down from Frannie, didn’t sit very well with me. Just listening to her tell me how much I was going to _love_ Fraser was already hitting a last nerve. And _why_ the hell was the entire Vecchio clan still living under _one_ roof? Who still does that? Ma, I get… but Frannie and the rest of them… _Not. A. Clue._ Maybe it’s an Italian thing. I’m sure I’ll never understand. Growing up as an only child, I never got a chance to experience large family dynamics. I’m sure it has its perks. Wonder how many Xanax Vecchio has popped already?

My apartment walls start to close in on me as I leave my life as Ray Kowalski behind. _‘Stay away from your friends,’_ they told me. What the fuck ever. _‘Don’t want to blow your cover or his.’_ I’ve come to the conclusion Vecchio has no real friends. No one he hangs with outside of work. No one he catches a beer with after a long shift. And at work, I’m still trying to figure out how he fits in. The only people he seems to have any friendly relationship with is Jack Huey and maybe Elaine. They are the only two who seem to be slightly rattled by his disappearance and my arrival. I’m sure Welsh cares in his own way.

Undercover is lonely and it’s quiet. _Too quiet._ It’s Sunday evening and I pick up the phone, dialing a number I’ve already memorized. Takes me a few minutes of rambling, but I finally work up the courage to ask Ma Vecchio if I can come over for dinner.

Stuffed cabbage rolls are waiting for me when I arrive. The dinner table is noticeably a few decibels quieter, less chaotic. And standing tall next to my water glass is a bottle of beer. Everyone is making an effort and I realize Vecchio and I aren’t the only ones affected by this new change. I give Ma a hug after dinner, offer to help clean up and stay for coffee.

Makes me wonder if Fraser ever has dinner with the Vecchios. From what I’ve gathered around the bull pen, he’s Vecchio’s only solid friend. I find that kinda sad. I’m sure he has his reasons. Don’t we all?

I go home and glance at the calendar. Two weeks and _still… no_ Mounty. How much vacation time could this guy possibly have? All of a sudden it hits me. Armando Langoustini has a cover. Ray Vecchio has a cover. _Why don’t I?_


End file.
